Pareja
by InuGray
Summary: Una pareja no es perfecta. Pasa por altos y bajos. Hay buenos y malos momentos. Las discusiones siempre habrán de existir; pero saber resolverlos es lo importante. El punto es lograr la armonía de unir dos vidas... y volverlas una. Ante la adversidad. Ante todos. Ante la vida.


_**Muy buenas, lectores. Hice este fic sin ánimos de lucro y sin ningún tipo de meta especifica. Simplemente fue un desahogo emocional que quise implementar en estos dos personajes. Y puede que lo siga haciendo dependiendo de las circunstancias que me lleven a aplicarlo.**_

 _ **Esto es inspirado en algo que me ah pasado en estos días. Así que decidí aplacar este sentimiento a base de la escritura (que de por cierto me eh enamorado, mas la flojera a veces puede mas que la inspiración). Espero que esto al menos les de unos minutos de entretenimiento. En fin, disfruten.**_

* * *

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió lentamente. Siendo las doce de la noche no era de esperarse que no hubiera nadie despierto; ni carros pasando a cada rato. Dejo sus llaves en la mesa de la sala de estar. No sin antes haber cerrado la puerta con llave y seguro. Fue directo al cuarto suyo quitando su uniforme quedando solo en bóxers. Suspiró.

Estaba decepcionado. Decepcionado y muy frustrado. Cada vez que repasaba el tema en su mente, rascaba su nuca y alborotaba el pelo de su cabeza con frenesí. ¿Cómo puede ser posible tanta falta de sentimiento a su persona? No es que no lo entendiera. O que ella realmente no le importara sus sentimientos. Era obvio que si le importaba. Pero siempre ella se negaba a aceptar las cosas como eran realmente.

¿Tan difícil es aceptar la relación inter-especie de ellos dos? Todos lo sabían. Sus compañeros, amigos, uno que otro conocido… hasta Finnick lo sabía y aprobaba con desdén. Si sabia que todos podían aceptarlo. ¿Qué la detenía a ella? ¿Qué es lo que hace falta para que su relación sea al fin completamente abierta?

-Me lleva…- soltó un quejido lastimero.

Y le dolía. Le dolía ese hecho.

Siempre había sido un zorro hábil fácil de ocultar sus emociones y sentimientos. Todo en el era siempre una farsa. Un falso sentimiento a la vista de todos. Nunca mostraba su verdadero yo. Ese era una herramienta hábil para nunca ser atrapado por la guardia baja y salir siempre inmune e impune ante tanta injusticia en la ciudad.

"Jamás demuestres que lograron herirte"

Ese era un lema y, en cierta parte, un credo que se auto-impuso. Cuando nadie sabe que pasa por tu mente, y en tu corazón, terminas siendo siempre un desconocido. Pues nadie te conoce. Si lo hacen por fuera, jamás sabran por dentro.

Pero ella… ella era harina de otro costal.

Ella… logro desarmarlo. Logro tumbar casi todas esas barreras que el mismo había impuesto para mantener siempre alejado a los animales de el. Fue como si una bola demoledora derribara uno a uno todos los muros que bloqueaban su fragilidad. Su punto débil y mas frágil ser.

Judy

Sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en su cama haciéndose un ovillo. Agarro su celular y miro la foto que tenia de bloqueo de pantalla.

Ambos mirando a la cámara sonriendo ampliamente. Ella lo abrazaba por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de él y recargando su mejilla en el pecho de este. El solo mantenía su clásico porte. Pero con la diferencia de que se aferraba firme al cuerpo de Judy sujetándola de su pequeña cadera y sonriendo.

Volvió a suspirar.

Amaba a esa coneja. Por muy que lo lastimaran sus decisiones, no dejaba de amarla. Era algo absurdo que, sabiendo cómo vivía antes, se haya dejado doblegar por ella. Cayendo en lo que menos deseaba. Pero es un pequeño costo temporal para tener su mas grande recompensa.

Temporal.

… temporal.

"Flashback"

Ambos se encontraban viendo una película en el pequeño departamento de Judy. Palomitas tiradas por doquier, latas de refresco y vasos despachados alrededor de la cama, papas y botanas por todo el piso como una tercera entrega de Lluvia de Hamburguesas… y en medio de ese caos, un zorro y una coneja se mantenían abrazados mientras veían una película de terror. Ambos acostados teniendo el dvd con pantalla en frente de ellos. El la mantenía abrazada a ella or la espalda mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Judy sintió como Nick se movía. Sonrió al percatarse que el se pegaba a su pequeña cabeza en medio de sus orejas.

-No me digas que tienes miedo, Nick – le miro de manera pilla.

-Pues… ¿Qué te diré? – no dejaba de ocultar su rostro en la orejas de ella.

-Es solo una película, torpe – carcajeo leve.

-No deja de ser algo levemente aterra...

La protagonista de la película había sido aventada por un ente fantasmal de manera sorpresiva. El grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte y sorpresivo que Nick y Judy no pudieron evitar dar un leve grito de susto. Para después ella y el reír de buena gana ante lo sucedido.

Paso una media hora mas y la película había terminado. Después de limpiar el departamento y varios ruegos de Judy, ambos se acurrucaron en la cama de ella entrelazando sus cuerpos. Compartiendo besos y palabras por igual. Ella contándole anécdotas de su día y el haciéndola reír por sus ocurrencias. En algún punto de sus besos, el celular de ella sonó. La coneja ni tan perezosa lo tomo. Eran sus padres.

-Son mis padres – a punto de aplastar para contestar la llamada.

-Oh, mándale saludos a mis suegros – sonrió coqueto

-Nick – sonrió ella y se dispuso a contestar la llamada.

Pasaron solo cinco minutos de la llamada para que el bicho de la molestia y la inconformidad le picaran el corazón de nuevo. A tal punto que cuando ella colgó y volvió con su zorro, el tenia una cara ida en el techo. Pensativo y reflexivo.

-¿Pasa algo, Nick?

-ah, ¿Qué? Nada. Tranquila zanahorias.

-Nick – le reprocho ella

-No. En serio, no lo vale.

-Soy tu novia. Para mi si lo vale.

Golpe bajo.

-Solo… pensaba en cuando vas a dar de alta a lo nuestro. Solo eso.

-Ay, Nick. – se lamento ella – ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Aun no es el momento.

-¿Y para ti cuando será? – se quejo levemente el – porque a como yo veo, zanahorias, ya no tenemos que ocultarnos en lo mas mínimo.

-Es más complicado de lo que crees. – le miro a los ojos – Nick, somos el emblema de la ZPD. La figura pública de la misma. El claro ojo de que depredadores y presas pueden vivir y convivir en paz y armonía. Siempre estamos en el ojo público. Si llegan a ver que tu y yo somos mas que compañeros…

-… seremos el boom de toda Zootopia. Lo se. – se quejo el – y de paso si se sabe nuestra relación…

-Mis padres quedaran enterados de ello por terceros. Y prefiero que lo sepan primero por mi que por alguien mas o terceros.

-¿Y por que aun no les has dicho nada aun? – le señalo de manera acusatoria – Tu ya tienes tu vida en Zootopia y eres una coneja independiente. No tienes que temer decirle a tus padres lo nuestro.

-Ya te dije que esperaras, Nick

-¿Por qué aun sabiendo eso aun no quieres confrontarlos?

-Porque no creo que ellos aprueben lo nuestro aun. Nick, se a lo que te refieres. Se todo lo que me estás diciendo. Pero mis padres son otra cosa. Ellos aun no ven con buenos ojos a los zorros. Pueden tolerarlo y aceptarlo como socios. Pero como parte de la familia… no se cómo llegasen a tomarlo. – bajo sus orejas.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? Aun no entiendo a que te refieres si ya tu tienes derecho a hacer tu vida como la desees.

-Aun no entiendes, ¿verdad? Después de haberlo repetido tantas veces y aun no entiendes lo que intento decirte.

-Y aun me sorprende a mi que yo entendiendo tu motivación y aceptarla sin entender el por que, no puedes ver lo que me hace esas decisiones. – se levanto de la cama - ¿sabes como me siento zanahorias?

-… - le miraba con tristeza – tristeza, frustración… decepción.

-Y si sabes todo eso… ¿Por qué no has hecho algo?

-¡Entiende que aun no puedo!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡¿Te tengo que repetir todo lo anterior de nuevo?! - ¡¿Qué no entiendes?!

-¡Tu eres la que no entiende! – se levanto de golpe - ¿sabes que? Olvidalo, ¿esta bien? – camino hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde vas? – Hablo en voz baja - ¿asi dejaras las cosas? – bajo las orejas, decepcionada

-Ocupo estar solo ahorita – su tono era serio y en cierto modo, frió. – No hablare bien contigo estando en este estado – abrió la puerta – Te amo, zanahorias. Buenas noches. – ella ni se digno a mirarlo. Eso le dolía.

-Buenas noches, Nick.

Espero unos segundos. Esperando un "Te amo" al menos. Pero no lo hizo. Y eso dolía mas. Tras ello, cerro la puerta y fue directo a su departamento.

"Fin del Flashback"

El sabía que cuando ella estaba en un estado de enojo, decepción y/o coraje, hacia cosas que realmente podían dolerle. Pero sabía que nunca eran con esa intención. Muchos no entenderían. Pero el sí. Si la entendía. Y la comprendía como nadie. Tal vez es por eso que le dolía tanto esas acciones de ella. Pareciera como si no notara que ello lo lastimaba. Como si no lo comprendiera como el lo comprendiera a ella.

Pero ya no importa. Esta noche termino fatal. Ya no había mas que hacer. Mañana seria otro dia. Que bueno que eran sus vacaciones. Terminaría acostado, de seguro, hasta muy tarde. No tendría ganas de nada. Así que a estirar la pata de Morfeo hasta nuevo aviso. Ya habrá tiempo de pensar en ello mañana.

Ya muy noche, cerca de la una de la madrugada, un mensaje llegaría a su celular el cual no seria visto hasta muy pasada la mañana siguiente.

-"¿Nick?"

* * *

 _ **Bueno, eh ahí el fic. ¿Gusto? ¿No escribí algo que fuera coherente? Oh, bueno. Ya mejoraré para la próxima. Muchas gracias por molestarse en leer este escrito. Espero poder seguir haciéndolo. Eso... ya veremos.**_

 _ **See yaa**_


End file.
